1. Field of the Invention
The invention described herein relates generally to a low profile rotary platform and, particularly, to a low profile rotary platform having a stationary base plate and a rotating top plate separated by a bearing assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
In many industrial or household applications, it is desirable to provide a rotary platform adapted for supporting a load and rotating about a rotation axis. Conventional rotary platforms may be hand powered or include a powered means, such as a motor, for rotating the platform about its rotation axis. Within the prior art, rotary turntables are known to have a spoke-like unit with a central bearing and a series of roller bearings or casters spaced around the periphery of the platform. Additional rollers may be spaced along the spokes. However, existing turntables have a high profile relative to ground level, which increases the height to which a load must be lifted before being placed on the turntable. One conventional solution is to sink the turntable into the ground; however, such operation requires a modification of the floor and often complicates the installation of the turntable.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,798,067 to Starnes is directed to a turntable for a heavy object, such as a car, that includes a ground-engaging member and a load-supporting platform. The ground-engaging member and load-supporting platform have load surfaces facing each other. The load-supporting platform is supported off the ground-engaging member by a plurality of rotary bearing elements distributed across an extended region of the load surfaces to allow rotation of the load-supporting platform with respect to the ground-engaging member. However, the ground-engaging member and the load-supporting platform are constrained together to flex as a single unit.
While various rotary platforms are known, improved low profile platforms that do not require excavation to reduce the overall height of the platform relative to ground level continue to be in demand. Additionally, there is a need in the art for improved rotary platforms that do not require a rigid foundation to prevent flexing of the platform components.